Nieznany Język
by Serathe
Summary: [TŁUMACZENIE] 'Translation' poseida9


Gdy go pierwszy raz ujrzała, od razu zauważyła, że nie jest zbyt dobry w mówieniu tego, co ma na myśli. Lata po tym spotkaniu, kiedy są już dojrzalsi na ciele i jeszcze bardziej na umyśle, on nadal nie umie wyrażać się całkiem poprawnie. Nie wie, gdzie zacząć, i martwi się, że kiedy już to zrobi, nie będzie umiał skończyć. Próbuje wyrzucić z siebie słowa, ale nigdy mu się to nie udaje. Grzęzną mu w gardle, zatrzymywane przez żal i pustkę. Wtedy wyraża je inaczej - powłóczeniem nóg i spojrzeniami w bok. Jego gesty są jak nieznany język.

Który ona uczy się czytać.

Święty Mungo jeszcze nigdy nie wydawał się tak zatłoczony. Zwłaszcza, że dochodzi północ i tak naprawdę prawie nikogo tu nie ma. Odgłos jej szybkich kroków odbija się echem od wykafelkowanych ścian. Ona sama potrąca jakiegoś magomedyka i zapomina nawet przeprosić. Jest ubrana w koszulę nocną i kurtkę ze sztucznej skóry. Ludzie odwracają się i rzucają jej sceptyczne spojrzenia. Nie obchodzi jej to.

Dopiero za drugim razem udaje jej się znaleźć właściwy pokój. Wpada do środka, oddychając ciężko i walcząć z wyczerpaniem, by stwierdzić, że przyszła tam jako jedyna. On leży sam w wychłodzonym pomieszczeniu, spoglądając w sufit. Jego ramię jest owinięte bandażem, przez który przesącza się krew. Jego twarz jest śmiertelnie blada. Obraca głowę, by na nią spojrzeć, i wydaje się lekko uśmiechać.

- Gdzie są wszyscy? - pyta, przerażona. Uświadamia sobie, jak lekko jest ubrana i mocniej przyciąga poły wierzchniego okrycia. - Gdzie jest Ron? A Remus?

Harry uśmiecha się nieco szerzej. Jego zmarszczone czoło wyraża ból.

- Hej - odzywa się, skupiając na niej spojrzenie. Serce skacze jej w piersi, kiedy to sobie uświadamia. "Hej" rozłupuje się, rozgałęzia, zamienia w tysiące innych słów. A on ciągle na nią patrzy.

Nie mówi: "hej". Mówi: On odszedł. Mówi: Jesteś pierwszą, której to powiedziałem.

Tydzień później, kiedy on powraca do zdrowia w Norze, ona biegnie w jego stronę, widząc go wychodzącego ze starego pokoju Billa. Jego uśmiech jest szerszy. Ale w oczach nadal czai się strach.

- Hej.

Nieruchomieje. Ona także, czując na twarzy jego oddech.

- Hej - odpowiada w końcu.

Zanim ona uświadamia sobie, co właściwie robi, popycha go z powrotem do pokoju i kopniakiem zamyka drzwi. Oplata go ramionami i całuje. On pieści jej szyję. Jej skóra jest jak naelektryzowana, puls gorączkowo przyspiesza. Ręka sunąca po jej koszuli. Biodro przy biodrze. Och.

I nagle wszystko się kończy. On odsuwa się od niej, zmieszany, uśmiechając się lekko.

- Dziękuję - mówi z pewnym oporem.

Tyle, że naprawdę on nie mówi "Dziękuję". Mówi: Ja też. Mówi: Ale nie mogę teraz tego zrobić. Za wcześnie. Mówi: Musisz poczekać.

- Okej - odpowiada ona, opanowując skurcze żołądka. Widzi jego podbite oko, okaleczone ramię, cienie smutku i żałości. - Okej, nie ma sprawy.

I odchodzi. I więcej o tym nie wspominają. Ale malinka, którą zostawił na jej szyi, purpurowa i boląca przy dotyku, jest palącym dowodem jej występku.

Dwa tygodnie później jej matka urządza przyjęcie. Ich salon zalewa prawdziwa powódź delegacji aurorów z całej Wielkiej Brytanii. Jest pełno śmiechu, drinków, plotkowania... A za tym wszystkim kryje się przerażająca ściana płaczu. Ona czuje ją w sobie i ucieka do kuchni, by się uspokoić.

- Hej - słyszy, a potem zauważa jego obecność. On odwraca się, by na nią spojrzeć, oparty o kredens, ze spojrzeniem skrytym w ciemności pomieszczenia.

- Hej - odpowiada zaskoczona. Pomysł przebywania z nim sam na sam przeraża ją i niepokoi. Unikała go od tamtego pocałunku, wiedząc, że on potrzebuje czasu. I że ona mu go nie da, jeśli znajdą się zbyt blisko siebie. - Hej, jak się czujesz?

Jego usta wykrzywiają się w ironicznym uśmieszku.

- Bywało lepiej - odpowiada.

Ona też uśmiecha się i wbrew postanowieniom podchodzi bliżej. Słyszy bicie własnego serca. Wyciera ręce o spódnicę. A wewnątrz krzyczy.

- Tak jak ja - szepcze. Stoi tuż obok niego i tylko patrzy, prześlizgując się wzrokiem po znajomych kształtach, pragnąc, by znowu należały do niej. - Przepraszam - mówi, potrząsając głową. - Nie powinnam... To wszystko nie tak. Próbowałam zostawić cię w spokoju, ale...

- Nie chcę tego - przerywa stanowczo on. - Naprawdę nie chcę, żebyś mnie zostawiła.

Ona przełyka ślinę i spogląda nad nim, za okno, na zachmurzone niebo i pożółkłą trawę. Czuje ciężar miłości i odpowiedzialności, i pragnie go z całą mocą, jaką jest w stanie z siebie wykrzesać.

- Przepraszam - słyszy. - Nie powinienem był tego mówić. Po prostu... - Jego głos zamiera, ale to nieważne. Ona już wie, co chciał jej powiedzieć.

On mówi: Przepraszam. Mówi: Po prostu nie chcę tego zepsuć. Mówi: Jeszcze chwilę. Mówi: Proszę.

Wychodzi. A ona jest mu za to wdzięczna. Nawet w samotności odzyskanie równowagi po jego płomiennym spojrzeniu zajmuje jej wieczność.

Ona gra właśnie z Ronem w szachy, kiedy Harry pojawia się na schodach. Próbuje na niego nie patrzeć. Od ich pocałunku minęły trzy tygodnie, a jednak wciąż nie potrafi zetrzeć smaku jego ust z własnych.

- Kto wygrywa? - pada pytanie. Ona spogląda na niego przez zasłonę włosów i uśmiecha się mimo frustracji. Jego twarz znowu wydaje się pełna. Wygląda o wiele lepiej. Wczoraj zdjął rękę z temblaka. Jest w nim zakochana bardziej niż kiedykolwiek.

- A jak myślisz? - rzuca. Ron śmieje się i matuje ją.

- Mogłem nie pytać - mówi Harry i siada obok niej. Ich ramiona się stykają. O bogowie, przelatuje jej przez głowę.

Kiedy tylko skończyła ustawiać bierki z powrotem, on odzywa się, prawie bezgłośnie:

- Myślę, że tym razem wygrasz.

On mówi: Gotowi. Szachownica rozmazuje jej się w oczach. Ona sama skupia się na odgłosie jego oddechu i ramieniu ocierającym się o jej własne. On mówi: Do startu. Leniwe promienie parnego popołudnia wygładzają jego ostre rysy. Ona śmiało przesuwa się w jego stronę. Na skórze czuje ciepło. On mówi: Start.

Przegrywa tę partię. I nawet tego nie zauważa.

Wrześniowe noce są chłodne. Ona mocniej otula się kocem i patrzy w ciemność, nie mogąc zasnąć. Wspomina. Słowa, obrazy i uczucia gwałtownie wracają w z całym przytłaczającym ciężarem. Nawet nie widzi, że drzwi zostały otwarte, dopóki nie zauważa jego, stojącego w nich, otulonego światłem z korytarza.

Próbuje usiąść. On stoi niepewnie na progu, póki ona nie daje mu znaku, że może wejść. Zamyka za sobą drzwi. Jej serce zaczyna bić trzy razy szybciej.

W tej ciemności ledwo może go zobaczyć, ale wyczuwa, jak on zbliża się i siada na krawędzi łóżka, więc nie jest to dla niej zaskoczenie. Oddycha zbyt głośno. On chwyta ją za rękę.

- Przyszedłem coś powiedzieć - mówi jej cicho, wpatrując się w ich złączone palce i głaszcząc kciukiem wierzch jej dłoni. - Ale nie wiem, co to było. - Śmieje się z zakłopotaniem.

Pochyla się w jej stronę. Temperatura w pokoju zdaje się gwałtownie wzrastać. Ona nie umie uwierzyć, że kilka minut wcześniej było jej zimno. Kładzie rękę na jego ramieniu i pociąga go w dół, tak, że teraz on leży tuż obok niej na jej wąskim, jednoosobowym łóżku. Potem przykrywa go brzegiem koca.

- To nieważne - mówi, rozumiejąc nagle, jak bardzo jest to prawda. On całuje ją szybko, potem znowu. Jego ręce wędrują w stronę brzegu jej nocnej koszulki. Jej puls opada. Czuje na ciele gorąco jego spojrzenia, od którego dostaje gęsiej skórki. Jak w gorejącym ogniu. Czuje niewiarygodną obcość jego ręki na swoim udzie. I powtarza jeszcze raz, bez tchu, przyciągając go do siebie:

- To nieważne, co mówisz.

Więc on nie mówi już nic. A ona perfekcyjnie go rozumie.

KONIEC


End file.
